The Proper Excuse
by Sam R. Lou
Summary: When Vlad suddenly has to make a proper excuse, Danny's world turns upside down. Will Danny see through the excuse unharmed? Or unloved? Rated M just to be safe. Yaoi. V/D
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Regret

**A/N**: I usually don't put author's note in any of my story but this is an exemption. I just want to say that Danny is the cutest while Vlad is the hottest -inserts sadistic smile here- and I just want to mess with them.

**Another A/N**: I changed chapters 1 and 2 and combined them. And, instead of Brazil, Masters and the Fentons went to Philippines. Since one of the major reasons why I couldn't seem to update this fanfic was I don't know anything about Brazil-sadly, I changed the setting for the new chapter 2. Philippines has a variety of ghost stories- not including the supernatural ones. There was even this _"True Philippine Ghost Stories"_ published with pictures of some of the supernatural encounter.

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story and/or similar situations to the show Danny Phantom are owned and designed by Butch Hartman. I, or any FF authors, do not own them. Stop spreading the lie people! We do have disclaimers!

Well, here goes!

* * *

** The Beginning of Regret**

* * *

**Billionaire Vlad Masters is dating a Certain Teenager?**

According to sources, the business tycoon is currently engaged with a Danny Fenton and they plan to legally wed when the boy turns 20. In an interview with Masters this morning, he said, "I am _truly_ in love with Daniel and with the blessing of his parents; we'll be happily _wed after five years_". Lawyers and Lawsuit Experts said that their relationship is legal and have not crossed any red lines; therefore courts cannot sue the man with anything. For more information about this news, please stay tune tomorrow. Amity Park News Today. Good Morning, America.

* * *

**Monday, 8:05 am**

Nosey reporters. Why did they have to announce to the whole world- well, not exactly, just Amity Park: equivalent to _my world_, that the fruit loop and I are 'engaged'? (Forget the how, I already knew _who_ told them about it- want a clue?) Wasn't the embarrassment of telling your parents that you suddenly wanted to be "committed" to your arch nemesis enough? (Not that they knew that Vlad and I were sworn enemies, I mean, they're best friends since way back in college- from _my parents' own point of view_ anyway.) And now, the whole town's gonna go wild about it. School's gonna be far worse as well. Did I sign those papers just to dig my own personal hell?

Way back then, I thought that agreeing with Vlad to sign any legal and not-so-legal papers that annoy the living crap out of him was _funny_. That wasn't so funny _now_, was it? I could already hear Sam saying, "_Of all the stupid things you did, this is by far the stupidest, Danny!_" And oh sweet surprise, they're here- at my house. In my room. Sometimes, I wonder who's got the ghost powers.

"Of all the stupid things you did, this is by far the _stupidest_, Danny!", Sam said in her 'most irritated' voice- not that I hadn't seen that coming. "You went to the Philippines for the weekend with Vlad Masters, _Vlad Masters_, and _you_ got yourself engaged to him! _Him_, Danny!"

**~Record Scratch~**

Okay. So, before you got yourselves confused, I'd let you all in on the details of that weekend getaway with the most villainous ghost in both the ghost world and this world.

* * *

**Saturday, 8:00 am**

"Honey, can you get the phone?", my mom asked from the kitchen. She's probably busy fighting off a monster she cooked up for breakfast (Mom and her cooking with ecto blast).

"I'm very busy here, honey," my dad answered while upgrading a new gadget set to torture, if not kill, _ghosts_. He's usually bragging on about how he would destroy Danny Phantom (without the knowledge that _that_ particular ghost is actually my other half) at the breakfast table. And so, he's pretty much always _busy_ every morning. Jazz, my normal sister, was usually the one answering the phone around here (much to do with the fact that she's the only one normal around here) but she's suddenly too absorbed to the book she's reading. Therefore, being the apathetic person that I am, I answered the phone (_much to my demise_).

"Please, oh please, marry me," a familiar voice on the line pleaded. This guy must be so _desperate_ to be with _my mom_ that he didn't even wait until I said hello.

"Fenton's. Can I _help_ you? By that I mean **no**, my mom will never marry you," I teased. Way to start my weekend Plasmius, mostly known as fruit loop. Teasing him was so much fun.

"Daniel? Daniel! Perfect. This isn't what I expected but hey, _you'll do_!", Vlad distractedly and half-heartedly said.

"Perfect for what exactly? World domination? Apprentice? Son? I'm pretty sure I already said no to your offers, fruit loop," I teased some more but making sure my folks didn't hear that part- wouldn't want them to think I was talking to a fruit loop (even though I really _was_).

"No. I need you for things far more important than ruling the world- _my pride and my fortune_. Listen. Tell your family that _I_ invited them to a weekend getaway to the Philippines."

"**No**. My family has _better_ things to do than spend the weekend with _you_ in the Philippines."

"**Philippines**? I heard there's a great number of _ghost_ _sightings_ there. Who invited us to Philippines? Tell them we'll go!", Dad perked up after just catching the word Philippines from my part of the conversation.

"I take it your father says _yes_. Tell him I'll meet you all at the airport and we'll talk about the engagement contract..."

"A what?"

"I need to set up our lovely trip so- Ta!" He hung up.

And for that, I just spelled _D_ in DOOM: **disaster**


	2. Chapter 2 The Excuse

**A/N**: Why is it that of all the time of the year, of any date, February 14 just has to bloody remind you that it is _'too sad for you, you are single'_?

JTBC:

Baguio is the summer capital of the Philippines where people go to vacation to. It has scenic locations and the atmosphere is very romantic and a little chilly. It is also a very famous ghost hunting site.

Gay marriage in the Philippines is not legal and will never be. According to the Family Code of the 1987 Constitution, _"marriage is a permanent union between a male and a female"_. Therefore, since it is written as its definition in the constitution, sorry guys.

Homosexuality is now widely accepted in the Philippine society, of course, with the exception of the church. Some groups, people, and/or organizations entertain marriage between same sex couples even though it is just for show.

Thank you for being my beta, Rubble! I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story and/or similar situations to the show Danny Phantom are owned and designed by Butch Hartman. I, or any FF authors, do not own them. I wish I could... (bring back the time?)

Moving on!

* * *

**The Excuse**

* * *

**One Week Before Vlad's Unwanted Call at the Fenton's**

In the middle of Ghost Zone, somewhere unknown to most ghosts, Plasmius was seeking Clockwork. He had arrived at the place where his sources believe the time-altering ghost was residing. Well, his said source was Skulker. Sometimes, he just couldn't help but question his servant since he was a little unreliable about concrete information (if his hour-long wandering around these ruins was the basis). And then, in the vast expanse of green and stones, a tall clock tower came into view.

"Perhaps Skulker _would_ be compensated after all." He was flying inside with the speed of sound and screeched to a loud halt when a shadow of a figure caught Plasmius' vision. He turned towards it.

"You have come to undo the past regarding a wager, I believe," Clockwork, in his old self, welcomed Plasmius.

"A little updated about your visitors, are we? Well frankly, yes, I do. It was a stupid mistake. I was tempted. Now, I have to eliminate this little blind-sight even if it is something of the past."

"I don't think I should allow you to just travel and do your bidding, half-ghost." Clockwork turned around to face a mirror. Now, his back was on Plasmius as he transformed into his child-self. Plasmius, as someone who always got what he wanted, growled.

"Why not? You allowed Daniel- _Phantom_, to return to the past and omit his mistake! Why not allow me as well?"

"This act shall erase any significant circumstances related to the present. And, as you are aware, the present is as it should be." The ghost shrugged.

"As it should be? HA! You make me laugh. Now let me correct my past and undo that stupid wager!" Plasmius wouldn't stand for this, the present was not the way he had wanted it to be- hell, even the future might be! He had to fudging rearrange it.

"Why is it that you are so eager to return to the past when the solution to your problem is in the present- or perhaps, the near future?" The ghost kept on talking while still working on that mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"A matrimonial ceremony is all you need, correct? Well, a wedding is all you need."

"I, or perhaps the love of my life, isn't available for our wedding as of yet. And, any substitute would not do. I cannot afford to get married to just any woman and then file a divorce..."

"Who said something about marriage? Perhaps it is not clear to you, Plasmius, but you ought not need a spouse. A partner will do. And of course, a wedding ceremony must be held or else the effort to break the wager is fruitless."

"A wedding ceremony but without the promise of permanent union? _A wedding without filing for marriage_- why haven't I thought of this before!" Plasmius had an urge to smack his face but then didn't- he didn't want to look like a fool in front of this very powerful ghost entity. Well, not to at least look more like it. "Of course it's just as simple as that! Or not?"

**The Same Saturday, 11:00 am at Vlad's Private Plane (after take-off)**

For the record, let it be known that my family has never been on time for _anything._ In fact, we're always at least an hour behind time. Of course, the only exception to this phenomenon is _ghosts_. If it has anything to do with ghosts, rest assured that the Fenton RV will be there faster than an ambulance or a fire truck. Sadly as it was, this trip was one of those exceptions.

"I can't _wait_ to be in Baguio!," Dad whined from behind me. I wanted to complain about the seating arrangement, I mean, I was sitting next to_Vlad_- but since the fruit loop wasn't seated next to Mom, I kept my mouth shut. I still wanted this family whole and my dad alive. Besides, having Jazz seated way on the back was a rare treat- _it meant sweet freedom from an annoying snoopy sister_!

"Yes, sweetie, I'm excited, too. But this plane can't exactly go faster or we'll be arrested by naval marshals. We wouldn't want _that_, right Jack?," and here was where Vlad made a silent screeching noise. My mom just pronounced Dad's name with too much fondness- way to go Mom!

"Yes, Jack, and if I were you, I'd open my seat compartment and find a special gift from my_best buddy_," Vlad interrupted a much wanted smooch between my parents. Just then, Dad opened his seat compartment and found an upgraded _too_-high-quality limited edition ghost detector. _Oh, just sweet._

"Sweet! Thanks, Vladdy!," Dad squealed.

"Yeah, sweet… Since when have you started giving_gifts_ to Dad?" I hissed in a ghostly way so only Vlad can hear me. Okay, I was paranoid. But, this was the man who had tried to_kill_ Dad _numerous_ times! There might be a bomb inside there... Wait, Dad!

"Don't be paranoid, Daniel. It's only a gift. Besides, we _are_ going to a ghost hunting site. It is only practical to have an upgraded high-quality limited edition ghost detector made and customized by _moi_," Vlad stopped me from jumping towards my dad's seat. He even gave this way-too-creepy-smirk and a new sense of dread overwhelmed me. Something was up… **Not good**.

"I inserted our ecto-signatures so it won't detect us. Great, _right_?" Vlad whispered in a ghost-audible voice so only ghosts and half-ghosts could hear him. He wouldn't bring down that smirk! Panic!

"I don't think that's the..." And then, the unthinkable happened. Vlad held my hand- _my_ hand. Because of the euphoria of the situation, I was still for a brief moment until I instinctively kept my hands on my knees. Thus, my hands were free from those evil clutches but not from cold sweats.

Silence. Awkward silence. Where was all this silence coming from? Hello! My whole family is on-board _including_ the fruit loop. There's supposed to be chaos! Then there was that smirk again. And, instead of a shudder, a blush crept from my neck up to my ears. _Now was not the time to have your cheeks red, Danny! Fight off that blush! You're sitting next to a perverted middle-age creep- no reason to be blushing..._

"Danny? You're very quiet," Jazz perked up from behind her book. (Now where did that came from? And what's _Mile High Club_? A smart-ass convention?) She must have assumed that ME plus VLAD equals verbal battle using PURE, if not lame, SARCASM.

"Jasmine is right, Daniel. You're very quiet. Are you uncomfortable?" Vlad had the _nerve_ to ask. That blush was definitely pasted on my cheeks. This time, because of annoyance and not... well, anything else.

"Oh, I'm _very_ comfortable right now. No need to be _rearranging anything_, Uncle Vlad." Sarcasm was thick on my voice.

"Good to hear. We won't be rearranging seats until the drop-off at Hong Kong Airlines. Until then, we should be enjoying each other's company." There was no mistake. There's gloating in that tone even if it was monotone- hell, he was trying hard not to smile! "Who wants to go to Hong Kong Disney Land?"

"**Hong kong Disney Land?**," Jazz, Mom, Dad, and I chorused. There was interest in the males' voices but the absolute opposite on the females'.

"Is there a Weapon Deposit Counter there?" Jazz capitalized her question.

"Of course there is. What do you think of Hong Kong? You are such a racist, Jazz." I rolled my eyes on this. Typical of Jazz to ask.

"I'm not being a racist. I just don't want the Chinese to ban us from stepping foot on their land just because someone is sensible enough to protect the visitors of Disney Land from _ghosts_. By ghosts, I mean the ones that boo at you at the rides." She pointed out. She made sense. Stupid smart-ass Jazz.

"So... You're coming with us to Disney Land?" As I asked her, Dad just happened to hear the word 'ghosts' and took out his ecto-gun. Mom calmed him down. I think I was having a migraine.

"Is there a quiet place for me to read in Disney Land?"

"Duh. Of course none! It's an amusement park, not a library. Although, there is the Hotel..."

"So, I'll stay at the hotel then. Enjoy your stroll at Disney Land with the folks and the man-in-_serious_-need-of-a-psychiatrist." Here came the grief and some serious wave of migraine. Well, not until Vlad opened his mouth.

"I do NOT need a psychiatrist!"

"Sure, you don't." And Jazz called for lunch while totally ignoring some serious outburst from a half-ghost in serious denial.

**The Same Saturday, 3:00 pm at Vlad's Private Plane (12 hours before the drop-off)**

I had enough sitting for a lifetime! How long was the flight again? I couldn't wait to land and have a 2-mile radius away from that perverted old loop. And, speaking of the devil (and I do mean Lucifer himself), he just couldn't stay away from me, could he?

"What are you doing way over here, little Daniel?" Vlad inched a bit closer which was not hard to do. I was about to begrudgingly return to my seat when he trapped me on the cramped hallway. "Well, Daniel?" He inched a little further.

"I got to use the restroom. Do you mind? I need my personal space. Or do you own that as well?" I pushed him away- well, I tried to but he's much stronger. Instead, he pulled me inside the restroom with him and shut the door. Damn.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"The big idea is the big question. Will you marry me?"

~THE PLANE JUST EXPLODED WITH A LOUD BANG AND AS IT HURLED DOWN THE OCEAN, I WAS STUCK AND BURNED TO THE CORE. THEN, I CAME BACK FROM DEATH INTO BITTER REALITY, BECAUSE I AM ALREADY HALF-DEAD AND THE FATES WOULD NOT LET ME LIVE NOR DIE IN PEACE. ~

"Wh-whoa-what?"

"Say yes and this'll be all over with."

~HELL. THIS WAS THE FATE OF THE GHOST HERO BECAUSE HE WAS A LIAR: TO LIVE AND DIE AT THE SAME TIME. TO BURN. TO HURT. OR UNTIL HE COULD CLAW HIS WAY OUT OF LUCIFER'S CLUTCHES.~

"WHAT?"

"Oh stop acting so dumb or I might just believe you are one."

~LUCIFER WAS SARCASTIC AND CUNNING- I WAS, TOO. I COULD BEAT HIM IN THIS GAME IF ONLY I KNEW THE RULES- AND THE RULES ARE FAR TOO BAFFLING TO A MERE PERSON'S MIND. ROUND ONE WAS FINISHED AND I ASKED FOR A REMATCH. INSTEAD, HE KEPT THE POINTS AND RELAYED THE RULES FOR ROUND TWO.~

"Marry me. You. Me. Marry. Understand?"

"No, I don't freaking understand. What the hell? I thought you love my oh-so-wonderful mom? Or is this another scheme to get to me? Because you are getting to me, I swear." I gave a hurl of pain. Vlad hasn't done anything yet and I still got this profound feeling of defeat. Not good at all.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I have to call the minister in Baguio to settle everything before we get there." And there goes the end of this round. Round two to Lucifer. Vlad: 2, Danny: 0. Start of Round three. It was now or never.

"Oh, back up! You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm not?"

I shrugged a silent but deafening cry of truth: 'DUH!'.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not because honestly, say 'yes' or 'no', I will marry you. _End of conversation_." Now, that was a mighty punch from the devil.

"Okay, you are serious. But, why me? Don't tell me you're secretly in love with me all this time..." I sent a beam of green light straight to his massive ego and it was a bull's eye. Eat that, cheese head! I could definitely see myself walking out of Hell's door! Wait, that was the restroom door- well, they're synonymous in this case.

"Atenara Suite, 12 noon, sharp." The devil raised a protective shield. Damn it. Don't you dare walk out on me like a victor, Vlad! This wasn't over.

"Oh, and if you're late, Daniel, a little accident might just occur. You do know how much I'm inclined in putting self-destruct mode on every machine I build. And oh, that's right, Jack's new ghost detector has its self-destruct mode active. Silly me, perhaps I forgot to deactivate it before I wrapped it." That was an underhanded blow, Vlad, some devil you are! And don't even think you looked so cool walking out after that threat-slash-speech, Lucifer. I got it, you're evil. It's time for me to finish this.

"Wait just a damn minute, Vlad."

Then, an angel came down from the heavens shedding her irritating light to hell's dome- it was Jazz.

"What's going on here? And, why are you taking so long in the restroom, Danny? Is Vlad giving you a _hard_ time?" She rang her heavenly bell to purify the devil. But, the devil wasn't taken aback. It was _only_ a college girl he was up against, anyway.

"I'm just helping little Daniel here to flush the chemical toilet." A spear of lie and an evil glare came from Lucifer.

"Is that so? _Are you sure?_" Yes! Way to go, Angel! You put Lucifer back into his place by questioning his conscience! Oh crap, wait a minute- _devils DON'T have conscience!_ Damn it, Jazz! How to handle this? How to handle this?

"Yeah, he's a _great_ help. I've been having trouble..." As always, I was bound to the curse of guilt thus, enabling the devil to use me as a lying shield to hide his conspiracy. I hope this particular _angel_ saw past this... I meant, come on, flush the toilet? What a lame excuse!

"_Oh I get it..._ This is an unexpected turn of events but hey, that's fate to you. I'm glad for the two of you." What was she on about? Was she giving up? Where's her sense of duty- to save the mortal from peril? Come back, annoying angel!

"Wait, Danny. Your zipper is still open." Crap. She had fallen! This was not what it looks like- _I swear!_ "Goodbye, Mile High Clubbers." She left but her shrilling voice hadn't. _'Mile High Clubbers'_. I should definitely look for the meaning. But, for the meantime, I should stay in hell- I mean restroom, until I could feel myself rot. End of Round three. Vlad: 2, Jazz: 1, Danny: 0.

**~BELL RING~**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Hope you liked it!


End file.
